Producto de un amor
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: La verdadera razon por la que June fue a impedir que Shun fuera a la batalla de las 12 casas JunexShun


**Espero les guste es un poco largo pero mi musa no me dejaba y menos en la noche me di la idea despues de leer una JunexAlbiore que me hizo llorar**

Producto de un amor

June se encontraban en lo que era en ese momento los resintos de Shun la ropa de ambos estaba tirada en el suelo June se encontraba acostada boca abajo cubierta con la sabana hasta la cintura dejando ver su blanca espalda y sus brazos recargados en la almohada Shun se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama

-Lo más seguro es que mañana me vaya- dijo Shun sin voltear a verla pues no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos

-Lo sé- dijo viendo la almohada pero no pero te volveré a ver

-Espero que sí- le contesto Shun

June volteo a ver a Shun -fui una aventura para ti-

-cómo puedes pensar eso- dijo Shun volteando a ver a June

-no lo sé ya sé que llevamos un año haciendo esto- dijo June

-tu nunca fuiste ni serás una aventura para mí te amo cuando encuentre a mi hermano vendré por ti para que estemos juntos- dijo Shun al momento que se acostaba al lado de June y besando tiernamente su frente

-lo prometes- dijo June entusiasmada

-lo prometo- dijo Shun

Diciendo esto se entregaron por última vez llegando al clímax juntos

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron se pararon se vistieron y salieron asegurandose que nadie los viera pues nadie en la isla sabia de su relacion June fue a ver el barco de Shun y Shun fue a ver a Albiore despues de ver a Albiore ambos fueron al muelle mientras sarpava el barco se despiedieron Shun se fue y June regreso a la isla

Un mes June se encontraba sentada en una piedra viendo las estrellas recordando la última noche que su amor habia pasado en la isla con ella despues de 5 minutos Albiore se acercó despacio a ella le dijo que fuera a descansar y se retiro June por su parte se quedó unos minutos y fue descansar una noche tranquila sin embargo a la mañana siguiente June no se sentia en condiciones entrenar y se quedó acostada esto no pasó desapercibido para Albiore que fue a ver qué pasaba cuando entró la vio acostada y se acercó a la cama

-qué te pasa ya deberías estar entrenando- dijo un poco preocupado

-lo sé pero no me siento bien me duele mucho la espalda- dijo mostrando el dolor en su cara

-está bien descansa cualquier cosa me avisas- le contesto Albiore

June asistió y Albiore salió el día paso tranquilo y June se sentia cada vez peor en la noche Albiore fue a ver como seguía y fue a acostar tardaron un par de horas cuando un sonido misterioso sóno en la isla haciendo que el despertara y fue a ver lo que estaba pasado yendo asi al recinto de June que es de donde provenía el extraño sonido entró y encontró June recargada en la pared agarrando sabana con sangre se acercó a ella y vio que en la sabana traía un pequeño bebé con el cordón unido a ella Albiore se apresuró y fue a buscar con que cortar cortar el cordón y regresó para cortarlo después volvió a salir regresó con agua cachos de ropa rasgada para limpiar al bebe y una sabada June procedió a limpiarlo y cúbrelo con la sabana después de eso Albiore se ofreció para cuidar al bebé mientras ella iba a limpiarse mientras ella llegaba vio detenidamente el bebé y vio que era una pequeña de cabello verde que dormía tranquilamente cuando June llegó él decidió que era mejor que ambas descansaran así que salió y fue a descansar a la mañana siguiente dejó desayunando a sus alumnos y le llevó de desayunar June para poder hablar con ella entro y ambas estaban despiertas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules se acerco a la cama se sento y decidió ir al punto

-porque no me dijiste tienes idea en el peligro que pusiste a esa criatura- dijo Albiore con un tono de autoridad

-no te lo dije porque no lo sabía ves que ni siquiera se notaba- dijo June viendo a la niña

-y me imagino que ni a Shun le dijiste- dijo sin apartar la vista de June

-Como sabes qué es de Shun- dijo sorprendida

-por qué es el único de cabello verdes que estuvo aquí en la isla contesto serio

-No le dije por la misma razon que no te dije a ti- contesto un poco triste

-bueno pero no es momento para regaños lo importante saber si tanto la niña como tú están bien- dijo levantandose -irán a somalia a que se revisen le pedire a alguien que las lleve te quiero lista en media hora- dijo autoritariamente

June asintió término de desayunar y se alistó después de 20 minutos ya estaba lista y la niña envuelta en otra sabana ella traia un hermoso vestido azul hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros agarró a la niña salió y se dirigió donde saldria el bote a somalia ahí lo esperaban Albiore y Reda que la veía con tristesa pues ya había perdido toda esperanza con ella Albiore le dio un papel y agarró a la niña para que June pudiera subir ya sentada entregó a la niña todo el camino fue silencioso llegando a su destino Reda le ayudó a pararse y salir despues de caminar unos 10 minutos y llegaron a un pequeño hospital entraron y preguntaron por el doctor que Albiore les había dicho June le entregó el papel que le había dado que decía

 _Estimado Dante:_

 _Hoy a las 2:10 de la mañana nació esta pequeña June nunca supo que está embarazada y quiero revisar que ambas estén bien espero que tú puedas revisarlas y me pueda dar información de cómo están debido a que siempre estuvo entrenando y puede que haya puesto en peligro la vida de esta bebé más las condiciones en que ella nació sin más por mencionar me despido y te deseo salud_

 _Atte: tu casi hermano Albiore_

Después de 5 minutos atendió a June y Reda se fue se tardó en salir del doctor quería revisarlas bien y darle instrucciones para amamantar después de media hora salió no vio a Reda y se sento a esperar después de 20 minutos llegó con 2 cajas grandes de una bolsa negra grande

-perdón es que aprovechando de mando por víveres- dijo Reda

-no te preocupes- dijo June mostrandole una pequeña sonrisa

ambos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al bote en el bote Reda puso las cajas y la bolsa el bote despues agarro a la niña June se sento yo Reda le dio la niña regresaron a la isla Albiore viendo que llegaba se acerco ya parado el bote ayudo a June a salir después a bajar las cajas

-Spika- grito Albiore

-qué pasó maestro- dijo llegando

-ayuda a Reda con los viveres- dijo Albiore

-Si maestro- dijo Spika agarrando una caja y se fueron

-qué pasó- preguntó Albiore

-Se lo manda- dijo yo dándole un papel

Albiore agarró el papel y lo leyó y decía

 _Estimado a Albiore_

 _Fisicamente amas también sin embargo la niña aparenta una edad de 30 semanas lo que equivale a 6 meses porque coincide que fue prematuro de un peso de 2 kilos con 30 centímetros me imagino que fue prematuro las condiciones en las que viven en la isla sin embargo al llorar al momento de nacer los de entender que tienen pulmones pasando con June tiene una ligera anemia ya le di medicamentos eso sí no podrá ser movimientos bruscos en el próximo mes y medio por el momento es todo_

 _Atte: Dante_

 _Pd: cuidalas bien o te las veras conmigo_

 _Pd2:espero que no sea tu hija_

Albiore saco una pequeña sonrisa -bien no entrenaras por los próximos dos meses y en cuanto se pasen esos dos meses ir a ver a Shun es justo que sepa que es papá ve a descansar

June fue a sus aposentos acosto a la niña en la cama y le acaricio la cabeza -pronto conoceras a tu papa es una gran persona que te va a querer mucho- le susuraba hermosas palabras tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir June vio a Reda con las manos atras

-Que paso- pregunto June

-Esque queria darte esto- dijo mostrandole una bolsa de regalo rosa con lunares blancos con un pequeño moño rojo

-gracias- dijo agarrando la bolsa -no te hubieras molestado-

-no hay problema es solo un detalle- dijo Reda

-quieres verla- pregunto June

-sera en otro momento tengo que ir a entrenar- contesto Reda

Reda se fue y June cerro la puerta

June se acerco a la cama se sento y abrio la bolsa -ya tienes ropa que ponerte- fue sacando todo lo de la bolsa y lo fue poniendo en la cama hasta que llego al ultimo objeto se sorprendio al verlo y lo saco con cuidado pues era un pequeño conejo de peluche rosa con sweter y bufanda

En la cama habia 10 pañales de tela 5 pañaleros 5 camisitas blancas 5 pantalones de distintos colores 5 mamelucos de diferentes animales 10 trapitos y 5 gorritos con orejas

El día paso tranquilo para todos de la isla y la noche que todos cenaban Albiore llevó a de cenar

Albiore tocó la puerta y June abrio la puerta

-te traje para qué cenes- dijo Albiore

-gracias- contesto June

Albiore alcanzo q ver a la niña con unas orejas de oso -y esa ropa- pregunto

Me la dio Reda contesto June

-Conrazon no trajo todo pero bueno- contesto Albiore

June termino de cenar y Albiore se fue

Dos semanas después llegó Milo a la isla June se encerró pues sabía que su estado no podría ser de ayuda cuando todo parecía haber terminado agarró la niña con su sus pocas cosas su armadura y salió Milo la atacó por la espalda dejándola inconsciente dejando a su hija desprotegida cuando despertó vio a Reda a lado de ella

-dónde está mi hija- preguntó confundida

-Ella está bien- dijo para tranquilizarla

-tráemela la quiero ver- dijo exaltada

-está bien voy a pedir que te la traigan pero tranquilízate- dijo parándose y saliendo

Después de unos minutos llego Spika con la niña

-toma- dijo mientras le daba la niña

June agarró a la niña -cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente- preguntó mientras abrazaba a sus pequeña

-2 días- dijo Spika

-quién le dio de comer- preguntó June

-te la pegabamos- contestó Reda

-Albiore está muerto verdad- dijo June seria

-si- dijo Reda- bueno nosotros nos vamos para que descanzes

Ambos salieron dejando a June con la niña y ella no quiso quedarse ahi asi que en cuanto obscurecio se escapo

Dias días después June llego a Japon y llamo Shun

-creo sentir como si alguien me estubiera llamando- Shun se dijo a si mismo llegando al muelle

-estaba esperando Shun- dijo June brincando un pequeño edificio y parandose enfrente de el

-June que bueno que te encuentras bien te extrañe- dijo Shun acercandose poco a poco

June le esplico lo sucedido con Milo e intento detenerlo con el latigo y fue a dar al suelo

-tienes dos razones para no ir- dijo June mientras Shun la cargaba

-cuales son- pregunto Shun

-la primera esque no quiero que mueras y la segunda esque- fue interrumpida

-que irespondable shun- se escucho una voz y despues aparecieron Reda y Spika-

-que bueno que pudieron salir de la isla- dijo shun

Empezaron a pelear y fueron vencidos por Shun

Cargo su armadura y a June cuando estaba dispuesto a irse June abrio los ojos y lo detuvo

-espera Shun bajame- dijo

Shun la bajo June estaba recargada en Shun y caminaron hacia donde June le decia llegaron a un pequeño callejon y empezo a caminar apoyandose en la pared salio con una bolsa y con un pequeño bulto se acerco a Shun y le puso el bulto que era su pequeña niña que estaba profundamente dormida

-ella es la segunda razon por la que no quiero que vallas si mueres la dejaras sin padre-

-porque nunca me dijiste que estabas embarada- dijo un poco molesto mientras June se la ponia en los brazos

-no lo sabia acaba de nacer si hubiera dejado de entrenar- contesto June

-esta muy chiquita cuanto tiene- pregunto mientras la veia tiernamente

-tres semanas y nacio prematura- contesto acariciandole la cabecita

-como se llama- pregunto Shun

-no le eh puesto queria que tu se lo pusieras- dijo June

Shun puenso unos minutos -ya se tu nombre sera Aurora- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

-porque Aurora- pregunto June

-porque segun Ikki ese era el nombre de nuestra madre la cual no conoci- contesto Shun

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar con Saori y los chicos Shun les esplico y partieron a la batalla no sin antes prometerle a June que regresaria para que los 3 estubieran juntos

 **Espero les aya gustado dejen reviews**


End file.
